


hell hath

by nebulera



Series: of beasts [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Imperial Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulera/pseuds/nebulera
Summary: I’ve officially written more maulrex than I have any other pairing: something I never would have predictedyay or nay
Relationships: Darth Maul/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: of beasts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021009
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	hell hath

Maul leans back and waits in his booth in the dark corner of the club. It’s not their ideal meeting place in terms of their sanity, but it is due to the density of people, and the likelihood of being in and out undetected. However, the music is loud and there are a lot of flashing colors that cloud his vision—not to mention the stench of alcohol and drunk patrons—it doesn’t hinder Maul, though it is an annoyance. But, Maul waits his captain out, and hopefully they’d be rid of this place soon. 

There are people there with the similar concept of laying low, bounty hunters and rebel personnel alike. One person in particular across the way from Maul who is clearly the former—the way he’s dressed along with his sidearm and the fact that he’s not fancied himself a drink, and neither has the similarly garnered Theelin beside him. They do not see Maul. He focuses his attention on them out of boredom, but still bears an amount of caution. Bounty hunters serve no one, therefore they serve everyone, including the Empire—and Maul is fully aware of how wanted he and Rex are. The man whisks out a device as he’s speaking and upon activating it, a small holo appears. It takes some time and a force of heightened vision for Maul to recognize the image as himself in the palm of the man’s hand. The bounty hunter looks on with a smirk, and Maul finds it funny given that he’s right here, and that the man likely wouldn’t find him amusing if he knew what Maul carried on his belt, but that only lasts a short time. A figure walks into Maul’s view and stands in front of the man, and he only has a second to recognize the blue and white gauntlet before the figure launches his arm through the hologram and into the man’s face. 

Maul hears none of the confrontation due to the distance and the music, but he quickly stands and follows Rex, who’s grabbed the human by his shirt and began dragging him out the back. The Theelin looks on amused, and any somewhat sober customers act oblivious. A good meeting place, indeed.

Maul throws the door open and the night compliments him with more grace than the chaos of the club, though here emotion and heart greets him with more abrasion than it had inside. No, Maul doesn’t have to look very far to find Rex. He’s tossed the man’s gun away and thrown him against the wall, letting him drop, disoriented, before picking him up by the front of his vest in a painful grip. Maul stands in a trance, focused heavily on the emotion flowing outward from Rex, both a collection of anger and fear that surrounds him in a red wall of energy that, at one point, Maul would have reveled in.

“Where is he?” Rex roars into the bounty hunter’s face, and concern bleeds off of him that he tries to mask with intimidation and fire. “ _Now, tell me now!”_

_“Alor’ad,”_ Maul bellows. Rex freezes, then his grip loosens and he tears his gaze away from the battered man to make eye contact with Maul. His eyes deflate, but he brings his fist to the side of the bounty hunter’s face and lets him sprawl lifeless.

Rex makes his way towards Maul, his force signature still intense and fearful, but he grabs onto Maul’s hand and pulls him. Maul lets himself be manhandled through the alley until they’re alone at the corner of a street. Rex turns and pushes Maul until he’s back up against a wall, his hand over one of his hearts. Maul had never found it difficult before to determine what Rex was trying to say with his eyes, but now they’re dark and punishing, however, Maul doesn’t need to ask because Rex pulls Maul into a desperate hug, holding onto him with relieved fingers.

Maul returns it after a few moments, stroking his fingers down Rex’s back hoping to coax the tension out of his skin.

“You were worried for me, Captain?” Maul says, teasingly, in a hopeful attempt to relieve Rex.

“Yes,” he says plainly into the space between his neck and shoulder.

Maul doesn’t know how to respond because as ridiculous as the thought of the measly bounty hunter being able to deliver Maul to the Empire was, he couldn’t deny what his own reaction would have been to see Rex’s image in the man’s palm at the one place he was supposed to find him. A quick assumption of the worst and his actions against the man would have been more messy, but swift. But for _Rex_ to put himself out like this, for Maul nonetheless, he doesn’t know what to feel. Rex is no Force-user, but at will he’s a storm in his own right, loud and violent with the power of war.

“We ought to go,” Maul says, his heart in his throat.

“Yeah.” Rex untangles himself from Maul.

He grabs his hand again though, an unreadable look passing over his face before he lets go, and Maul finds a strange peace within himself knowing that Rex has him.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve officially written more maulrex than I have any other pairing: something I never would have predicted 
> 
> yay or nay


End file.
